Soul II – Mad Kilik Mourderer
Después de haber descubierto Soulcalibur, la obsesion me llegó de golpe con tan solo averiguar más de los personajes y los juegos. Había jugado del SCIII al SCIV, había jugado SCII en Japonés, pero no podía terminarlo por que justamente estaba en Japonés. Por Octubre de 2011 (recuerdo había sido el 23), mi prima me regaló SCII completamente en Inglés, me había emocionado bastante, ¡al fin podía terminarlo! Fue muy bueno saber que jugaría SCII en su versión Americana (aunque también había posibilidades de que fuera la Europea). La portada era como la original Americana, tenía el fondo con un dregadado blanco y negro, los personajes tenían el efecto “umbral” (lo sé gracias a Photoshop, ¡ja!), tenía a Link, Heihachi, Astaroth y Ivy en la portada, tenía el logo “Soulcalibur II” y la espada Soul Calibur (Evil) por detrás del logo. La contraportada igual no tenía ningún problema, decía que incluía a Heihachi Mishima de Tekken como personaje invitado (no ya en serio, como si no lo supiera…. C-conitnuo). Mi alegría se acabo cuando le pedí a mi hermano su PlayStation 2 para jugarlo, y él, quejándose, me la conectó al televisor y puso el juego en la charola, me dejó sola esperando a que el juego se leyera, ya que, a la tercera vez de intento lo logró leer (como mis juegos de SEGA Dreamcast, claro, esos lo quemó mi hermano sabiendo que quería jugarlos). Después del logo de PS2, la pantalla solo mostró el logo de la empresa distribuidora del juego, no mostró los patrocinadores ni la intro. La pantalla quedó negra unos segundos y apareció la pantalla de titulo, solo decía “Soul II” y mostraba a las espadas Soul Calibur y Soul Edge en colores morbosos y empapadas de sangre…. No me interesó eso, solo pulse el botón Start para iniciar de una vez por todas. El menú de selección de personajes era completamente negro y la font (tipo de letra) era más extraña, no era la original que luchaba por conseguir, y en vez del degradado dorado estaban pintadas en rojo. Seleccioné Normal y me fui a Arcade, la pantalla de selección de personajes apareció sin alguna transición de vídeo o algo, solo di “X” y abrió. La pantalla de selección era más…. Extraña y genial que la original, con las “llamas” -por así decirlo- en color azul y aquella música que atrajo mi atención a conseguirlo, el tema era el mismo “History Unfolds” solo que iba más lento y tenía un arreglo tétrico que aterraba un poco, las llamas eran negras y resplandecían en rojo, el menú con los personajes era negro y arriba en vez de “Character Select” aparecía “Select to Die”. Creí que solo era un glitch del juego, y coloqué el cursor sobre mi personaje masculino favorito, Kilik, con quién practicaría para empezar Weapon Master y acabar el juego para no jugarlo más (aunque nunca respeto lo último). Su vestimenta era como el abrigo rojo estilo Dante que tanto me enloquecía, solo que en vez de los detalles en dorado era como una especie de tela en tornasol con resplandor negro. En sus brazos, en vez de tener los clásicos brazaletes estaban envueltos en cadenas oxidadas que cortaban su piel, era más pálido de lo que ya era (tiene el mismo tono de piel que el mío, o un poco menos pálido… supongo), sus ojos eran rojos, solo rojos, ya que tenían un pequeño matiz rojo. De sus labios se veía resbalar sangre , no estoy muy segura que sucedió con eso, era como una especie de “vampiro”, ya que se podían ver las marcas de colmillos en su delgado cuello. Me pareció un poco genial y un poco aterrador y demente verlo de esa manera, no sé muy bien que era. Presioné “X” para seleccionarlo de una vez y, para mi sorpresa, el menú de selección de armas se abrió. “¡¿Cómo diablos tengo esto si ni he empezado el Weapon Master?!” pregunté para mi misma en voz alta, su arma estándar, Kali-Yuga, no tenía gran diferencia, solo que era negra. Coloqué mi cursor sobre mi tercer arma preferida suya, la Jingu Staff, era más o menos como Kali-Yuga, solo que la textura era distinta y estaba “a su altura” (un arma muy pequeña, jaja). La Jingu Staff era también negra y estaba salpicada en sangre como si fuese asesinando con ella, di “X” y, por si algo sucedía, presté atención a su voz. Era tan fría como la de Soulcalibur V. “Soy yo o ¿acaso dijo….?” La frase que había dicho me dejó en total asombro, generalmente es un hombre débil, noble y tímido (según lo que leí, encima se le nota a leguas), pero había escuchado insultar solo una vez en SCIV, hice un ataque y dijo “damn you” (lo que no me dejó tan en asombro como esta vez). La primera batalla comenzó, era Sophitia, tenía una capucha negra y su traje era completamente negro, de sus ojos se podían ver una especie de lágrimas, lo cual me pareció extraño. El escenario era más o menos como el original “Eurydice Shrine – Gallery”, podían verse gotas de lluvia caer y había un ataúd abierto mostrando a su hermana menor, Cassandra, con sus manos sobre su pecho sosteniendo una rosa, su rostro tenía salpicaduras de sangre y tenía el atuendo de Soulcalibur IV. Al parecer había fallecido. “Death and blood covered his family, leaving only a courageous mother in charge of revenge” fue lo que dijo el locutor al mostrar el escenario…. Me había quedado pensando en por que había sucedido eso… Pero no me interesó y me concentré en la batalla. Los ataques de Kilik eran más fuertes de lo que eran antes, por lo que me dediqué a revisar su Command List. Los ataques eran más difíciles, y había regresado el “Kilik Custom Combo” de SoulCalibur for Dreamcast. Regresé a la batalla, y en menos de 5 segundos terminé con Sophitia, lo que en serio me sorprendió (ya que no me ayuda mucho ese personaje, pero de todas maneras lo uso). “An idiot out of my fucking way” pude escucharle decir en frase de victoria, ya que el juego no tenía subtitulo. Batalla número 2, era Taki, quién vestía un traje ajustado violeta y tenía el cabello suelto, su rostro no era cubierto por la mascara que tenía y su piel era grisásea, técnicamente estaba vestida como un demonio, ¡vaya ironía! Ella era la Demon Huntress. Su escenario tenía pocos cambios, los árboles de flores de cerezo eran totalmente negros y la luna era roja, su tema musical tenía el mismo ritmo que el original “Brave Sword, Braver Soul” solo que estaba tocado en órgano. La batalla comenzó, sus ataques eran demasiado distintos y más fuertes, parecía que se había fortalecido. Revisé de nuevo la Command List de Kilik, hasta que encontré un ataque llamado “Mysterious Murderer” era demasiado complejo, pero me animé a intentarlo. Me decepcioné al ver que de presionar tantos botones solo sería un mendigo ataque, pero ¡por Dios! ¡Había terminado con ella de un solo golpe! Era como si fuese Nightmare… Me dejó boquiabierta. Batalla 3, para mi sorpresa, era Cervantes, quién tenía una forma humana pero conservaba sus ojos rojos y su piel grisácea de pirata zombie. Su escenario era similar al de SoulCalibur for Dreamcast, solo que era de noche y llovía fuertemente. Su barco, “The Adrian” estaba completamente destruído y en el suelo de la arena había cuerpos humanos muertos. La música era una mezcla entre sus temas “Leaving the World Behind” y “Eternal Struggle”, iba cada vez más lento, desesperante y tétrico, tenía un pequeño toque gótico. La batalla empezó, y usé de nuevo el “Mysterious Murderer” pero no lo terminé usando ese ataque solamente. Usé un Throw, que era similar a un Throw de Cervantes: él tomó a Cervantes y lo lanzó fuera del ring, haciendo que se ahogara en las negras aguas de la arena. Había salido victoriosa por tercera vez, la pose de victoria era un poco extraña, en vez de sostener la Jingu Staff sostenía la Réquiem de Siegfried, lo que me extrañaba, por que Réquiem no había aparecido hasta Soulcalibur III. Se tiró al suelo con la espada en su mano, diciendo “non lasciarmi, caro fratello” (no me dejes, querido hermano). Me sorprendí, ¿hermano? Y-yo ya había escrito cosas como esa, pero…. Cuarta batalla, era Maxi, quién vestía como auténtico pirata. Su escenario era el mismo que el de Cervantes, represnentaba su tripulación muerta a causa de Astaroth. Comencé la batalla, la curiosidad me comía y revisé por tercera vez su Command List. Probé un ataque llamado “Amore Infranto” (Broken Love), sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi espina dorsal al leer el nombre del ataque, era como si estuviese haciendo referencia a la posesión que sufrió Siegfried por parte de Nightmare. El ataque era sencillo pero efectivo, lanzaba una estela eléctrica color roja de su arma, golpeó a Maxi con ella, y murió, bastante efectivo. La pose de victoria era más rara que la anterior, seguía sosteniendo Réquiem y dijo “dai, uccidimi adesso” (vamos, mátame ahora). Comenzaba a hablar en Italiano, cada vez estaba más demente (ni yo se que escribí con eso de “demente”) Quinta batalla, Ivy, quién tenía un traje más o menos igual al de SCIV, su cabello era más largo y era pelirroja. Su traje era negro con toques en violeta y sostenía una marchita Alraune en sus manos (Alraune es un arma suya con forma de rosa). Cuando empezó la batalla pude notar que los ojos de Ivy cambiaban extrañamente de color, primero comenzaron verdes, pasaron a aguamarina, siguieron a violetas y quedaron en negro. Presioné botones al azar, hice una especie de Critical Finish, era el Custom Combo, era perturbador. Como en el Critical Finishi, tomo a Ivy y la lanzó en el aire, la golpeó con el arma haciendola caer, pero en vez de las plumas doradas, salpico sangre incluyéndolo a él, salpicó su rostro y su pecho. Para su pose de victoria, se pasó la lengua por los labios y sonrió macabramente. “Dammi di più, ho bisogno di più di te” (dame más, necesito más de ti). Me perturbó mucho escucharle decir aquellas palabras, me puso nerviosa…. Sexta batalla, cada vez más cerca de la final. era Mitsurugi, tenía la apariencia de Arthur (personaje que sustituye a Mitsurugi en la versión Coreana de Soulcalibur). Pero su pelo se fusionaba de rubio a negro y el parche en su ojo estaba rasgado al igual que la camisa de su traje. Su katana estaba manchada en sangre y sus manos igual. La batalla comenzó, y el reloj marcó el tiempo desde el 10, hice el mismo Throw que había usado contra Maxi, lo arrojé del ring, y la música paró en ese momento. Después de su pose de victoria, apareció una leyenda que decía “It defeated to six warriors naive, but the following will be who ends your life forever” La pantalla se volvió negra unos segundos, y apareció mi Destined Battle, en vez de ser Xianghua se trataba de Siegfried, lo que me extrañaba, ya que Siegfried era Nightmare en ese Soul, pero claramente pude leer ese nombre en la pantalla. La escena era simple, Kilik intentó regresarle la Réquiem, pero Siegfried se negó, “if you want to give me the sword, kill me first”, Kilik susurró su nombre, y la batalla comenzó en aquella Iglesia, el techo estaba deshecho y el track estaba tocado completamente a órgano, la Iglesía era de colores tétricos y de las esquinas se podía observar telarañas. Ningún golpe le dañaba, lo intenté todo, pero el tomó a Kilik y le dió lo que me gustó llamar en ese momento “el beso de la muerte”. Kilik calló al suelo, abrazando la Réquiem en sus brazos. “Forgive me” susurró Siegfried, y presioné start para volver a pelear. Una leyenda apareció y decía: “if you want to defeat him, the better you review the Command List”, di start y solo encontré un ataque, “Steam Kiss”, para realizarlo tenía que presionar Triángulo + Cuadrado y girar el Directional Pad. Lo intenté, y salí victoriosa. Siegfried calló al suelo, y con esfuerzo para hablar dijo: “meine liebe, warum tust du das?” (amor mío, ¿por que me haces esto?). No había jefe final, la pantalla pintó en blanco y mostró el Ending de Kilik, estaba completamente modificado, yo recuerdo muy bien el original, pero este era…. extraño, estaba escrito: “the young man returned with the heart destroyed, was finished with his brother, with his eternal love. His master received him with open arms to soothe his tears, while the madness of his mind increased by Soul Edge”. Apareció una leyenda que decía: “Siegfried Schtauffen now is DEATH, good work, naive young”. Los datos se guardaron y apareció una imagen suya que revelaba su verdadera locura y miraba de manera aterradora, sus ojos resplandecían en negro y tenía sus manos y su arma cubiertas en sangre. “Congratulations! Kilik´s Character Profile is now available in the Museum Mode” dijo el locutor, me envió a la pantalla de titulo, e iba a retirar el disco de la charola, pero me gano la curiosidad y miré su Character Profile. Di X en Profile, observé su información básica: Name: Kilik Age: 23 (eternal, really) Birthplace: Venice, Italy (raised in the Ling-Sheng Su Temple in the Ming Empire, China) Familly: lived for three years with his master Brother: Siegfried Schtauffen Father: Sir Frederick Schtauffen (murder by Siegfried) Mother: Margaret Blood Type: A Race: vampire and a half Fighting Style: Ling-Sheng Su Rod Style + autodidactic Weapon Name: Kali-Yuga and Dvpara-Yuga (vampirized along with him) Height: 5’6” Weight: uknown Me quedé pensando, “¿vampiro y medio?” No sabía exactamente que sucedía con el juego, no sabía que pasaba con su información, revisé su escenario, era Labyrinth, pero era un laberinto negro y con manchas de sangre, su tema musical era como el tic-tac del reloj, un tic-tac que se hacía lento poco a poco. Desesperaba. Se podían escuchar un susurro de Nightmare, que solo repetía “salt and sees bloody falcon, kill someone else”. La consola se apagó y la intenté prender, encendió, y saqué el disco de la charola y lo rompí con la misma caja. Había algo en ese juego que de alguna manera revelaba lo que había escrito hace mucho, un Kilik asesino que amaba a Siegfried…. Tal vez no es aterrador para otros, pero para mi si. Revelaba mis secretos a través del juego, revelaba la historia que había inventado para hacer Fan Service…. Me sigo preguntando, ¿quién habrá hackeado el juego….? Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Mentes trastornadas